1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garbage container, more specifically to a garbage container which is able to be opened easily by pressing or stepping on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional garbage container usually has a lid on a opening of the container to prevent odors diffusing or mosquitoes breeding due to the garbage therein. However, when the lid is independent from the container, a user should remove the lid from the container and keep holding the lid before disposal of garbage, and it is troublesome to a user who has had garbage in his hand.
A garbage container with a liftable lid is thereby disclosed, wherein the garbage container can be triggered by pluralities of means. The most common way to trigger the lid to lift is by stepping on a pedal, as disclosed in TW M265363, TW M312517, U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,024, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,676. The pedal is disposed on the container near ground, and the pedal connects to the lid via two linking rods or other similar structure. When the pedal is stepped on, the lid is lifted due to the lever principle. On the contrary, when the pedal is released, the lid falls and covers the opening of the container. However, this kind of structure brings about pluralities of problems. For example, if the lid is bulky and heavy, a user who doesn't have sufficient strength such as a female or a disable is difficult to step on entirely. Besides, due to the limitation of the operation of linking rods, the pedal has to be disposed on a fixed and specific position, so the pedal can not be placed at a preferable position to accommodate to different situations.
A garbage container with an automatically liftable lid is disclosed in TW I352054, TW M316879, TW 201103842, U.S. Pat. No. 6,774,586, U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,655, U.S. Pat. No. 7,714,527, U.S. Pat. No. 7,750,591, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,911,169. The container has an IR induction sensor or an electrostatic induction sensor. When an object approaches the sensor, the lid is triggered to lift by the sensor. Although the automatically opening container is convenient, it also has some problems. For instance, the sensor and operation structure have to be disposed near the opening to facilitate the lid lifting, so the opening is not quite large enough to receive disposals. Moreover, the sensor detects anytime, so the sensor consumes electricity anytime too. On the other hand, the lid opens when an object approaches the sensor, so the lid may open even if a person just passes by. Also, when malfunctioning, the sensor may open automatically even if no object approaches.